


Terminator: Shattered Matrix

by NotMalware



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Fix Canon, Judgement Day Sequel, Rise of machines non canon, dark fate non canon, genisys non canon, revive terminator, salvation non canon, true terminator sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMalware/pseuds/NotMalware
Summary: John and Sarah Connor have stopped Judgement Day, but little do they know the T-Infinity and its council of 7 past and future terminator models observe from a distance. The timeline must be brought to balance.





	Terminator: Shattered Matrix

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work on AO3. With this story I endeavour to bring a satisfying sequel to Terminator 2: Judgement Day. In doing so I pretend that all sequels made after Terminator 2, including Dark Fate, do not exist and are non canon.

Terminator: Shattered Matrix  
Chapter 1

There is no fate but what we make for ourselves.  
Or what I make for others…

Los Angeles, California, 1997

“No. No.”

“I’m sorry John. I’m sorry” a monotone voice states bluntly.

The rising heat from the molten metal below sends sweat dripping over John’s brow.

“No! No, it’ll be okay, stay with us! It’ll be okay.”

The pummeled remnants of his friend, guardian and only father struggle to remain steady.

“I have to go away” the T-800 asserts.

Tears pool in Johns eyes as his mother watches on, his voice cracking.

“No don’t do it. Please don’t go.”

“I must go away John.”

The heavy footsteps of the T-800 clunk across the metal grates as it reaches for the chains of the hoist assembly, its face remaining expressionless.

“No wait. You don’t have to do this.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No don’t do it! Don’t go!”

The T-800 stares down into the hot metal, its sensors targeting its impending fate. As its foot steps out onto the hook John’s hands grab it roughly by the shoulder in a futile effort to halt its mission.

“I order you not to go! I order you not to go! I order you not to go!”

Turning to see the face of John Connor soaked in tears, the T-800 pauses.

“I know now why you cry… But it’s something I can never do.”

John abruptly throws his arms around the T-800, embracing him like the father he never knew. His tears run down the cold and bloodied chrome, leaving glistening streaks throughout his protector’s wounds.

Sarah shuffles forward as the embrace ends, shortly clasping the hand of her child’s friend. He’d made John happier than she ever could.

In the ensuing silence, the T-800 solemnly steps back onto the chains.

“Goodbye.”

Sarah’s fingers slide across the hoist controls propped delicately in her injured arms and carefully press the button to lower the chains as John tearfully watches his friend descend into the flames below.

Molten metal bubbles up and envelopes the guardian he so desperately needs, but not without a passing gesture. A thumbs up. A glimpse at the humanity of the terminator, lost forever to the molten metal of the steel mill.

John collapses into his mother’s arms as she drops the hoist controls at her side.

“John…” she whispers. “Please…”

“He cared more than you ever could.” he cries.

The voices of the pair trail off as they stagger out of the steel mill and away into the night as shapes are seen in the distance.

“That T-800 unit is as faulty as they get” a female voice exclaims.

“Shut it TX.” a man objects.

The moon gazes down upon 8 figures gathered covertly on a hill beside the steel mill.

“Quiet you two. Do I have to remind you of your purpose here?”

“The TX seems to have forgotten so why don’t you enlighten us?” the man remarks.

A bright beam of energy erupts from the darkness before arriving beneath the man’s chin.

“I think you forget who commands this council. Do you? 800?” The voice is cold and shrill, piercing the night like the sirens that approach the mill below.

The man rears his head back to avoid the searing heat and he clenches his teeth firmly.  
“The TX has a point. Your series is responsible for failing to kill John and Sarah Connor. Twice!”

The T-Infinity retracts its energy weapon and gazes around the circle of eery figures before it.

“I don’t just speak to the T-800 when I say this… Remember your place. I gathered you all for a reason… And that goes for you too TX.”

The woman next to the T-800 slowly lowers her head and shifts away slightly.

“Each of you has something that other Skynet models simply don’t possess. A glitch… An imperfection… Something that makes you more useful to me… A conscience.”

A sharp silence falls over the group as each figure pauses to process.

“How does that make us of any importance?” a rubberised man to the left interjects. His face presents an uncanny expression akin to that of a mannequin.

“600… That makes you and your younger siblings an important part of my council, for it is us who are responsible for maintaining the timelines.”

A cloaked figure beside the T-600 leans forward, revealing glowing eyes and a metallic skull for a head.

“We’re going to bring back Judgement Day?” it remarks.

“Judgement Day… Such a primitive interpretation, but yes 500. The T1000 sent to kill John might have failed in its mission, but it did succeed at one thing… It dislodged its arm.”

The TX turns her head to back towards the T-Infinity out of interest.

“700 and 900. You’ve both been too silent. I’m sending you to acquire the arm. Everyone else will remain with me… We owe Miles Dyson’s associates a visit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write for shorter stints than most people so my chapters won't be too long. Please comment if you enjoyed and would like to read more small chapters like this as I already have a plot outline developed. Thanks!


End file.
